Eriol's Prank
by Scint-chan
Summary: Eriol, being the baka he is, decides to think up a senior prank.


AN~ Konnich-wa minna-san! I'm back again! The horror! I just wrote a fic a while back that was supposed to be about pranks and whatnot on April Fools Day, but that didn't go so well. This one is basically Eriol being stupid, even though in 'real life' he is normally quite sensible. Oh, and I put S+S in this, just because I felt like it. Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, just wish I did.  
  
  
Eriol's Prank  
by Scint-chan  
  
  
The usual group (Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol, and Syaoran) sat around a table eating their lunch. This was going to be one of their last lunches together as seniors. The school year would be over in a matter of a few weeks, and everyone, actually meaning Tomoyo and Sakura, was talking about what they would be doing in college.  
  
"So, what are you going to do, Sakura?"Tomoyo asked,"Are you going into modeling or what?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking of archeology, like my dad, but modeling seems like a lot of fun." Because the subject bored them extremely, Eriol and Syaoran drifted to sleep and lightly snoozed (that's a fun word) as the girls droned on about their future careers. When Tomoyo and Sakura got started, it was hard to stop them.   
  
"What do you think, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked, startling Eriol and Syaoran from sleep.  
  
"What? Huh?" Eriol looked up, totally confused.  
  
"I said, what do you think is more comfortable, rayon or silk?"  
  
"Well, I don't know about any of that, but I can think of something more interesting than this conversation-the senior prank." Eriol said, an evil glint in his eye.  
  
"I thought we weren't allowed to do that anymore, ever since the principal's car was torched. Don't you get expelled now?" Sakura said. A few years back, the pranks had gotten out of hand and the school board had banned any form of prank. Most students had stopped, but every once in a while, some crazy students would feel the need to test out the rule.  
  
"Yeah, but we're not going to get caught. We have Clow Cards on our side, remember?"  
  
"No way! And besides, they're Sakura Cards," she said haughtily.  
  
"Fine, I'll just go without, but one way or another, I'm going to do it." Eriol said. It was true, Eriol was crazy enough, but he lacked good common sense. It was usually better to help rather than discourage him. It saved him from getting caught so often.   
  
"Arg. You're really dumb sometimes. Go ahead," Sakura sighed, "You can borrow the cards," she paused, "but only if I get to help." Eriol groaned. It seemed that any time Sakura was involved, something went wrong.  
  
"Hey, leave Sakura alone." Syaoran said.  
  
"Oh, be quiet. You're only defending her because she's your ~girlfriend~." Eriol said.  
  
"No, she's not!" Syaoran protested. His face turned a deep crimson and his shoes seemed to be the most interesting thing at the moment.  
  
"Yeah, sure. That's what Sakura keeps saying..." Tomoyo added.  
  
"Ahem. Let's just change the subject," Sakura said, "Just what are we going to do?"  
  
~*~  
  
Later that day at Tomoyo's house....  
  
Everyone sat at a big round table, Sakura next to Tomoyo who was next to Eriol who was next to Syaoran. (Do you get the seating arrangement, 'cause I just confused myself. Well, that's not too hard. Anyhoo...) Tomoyo had set up a camera across the room pointing in their direction to record every moment.  
  
"Why are we creating proof that we are going to do the prank?" Syaoran asked, "And what happens when someone finds the tape?" It was a logical question, but then again, he *was* talking to Tomoyo.  
  
"No one will find it. Besides, what if Sakura-chan does something kawaii and I miss it?" Tomoyo spaced out from thinking of all the cute stuff Sakura does and got a starry look on her face.  
  
"Now, then, TP-ing the school and stringing the prinipal's shorts up the flagpole have been done, according to Tomoyo's research. What we need is something totally original." Eriol said, leafing through a large binder.  
  
"Where did you get that, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, meaning the binder.  
h  
"Oh, I was bored." Tomoyo said, snapping out of it when she heard Sakura's voice.   
  
"No, really, did you get your bodyguards do a little extra work for you or did you get your mom to use some of her many connections with people or maybe even steal the school's surveilance tapes?" Eriol said hopefully. Tomoyo's life seemed to facinate him.  
  
"No, I just called up a few ex-students and they faxed me the info." she said simply. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Even later....  
  
"What are we going to do?" whined Sakura. She was beginning to get sick of this.  
  
"How about... fish in all the toilets?" Eriol suggested.  
  
"Ew. We're going to have to use those."Sakura said.  
  
"The custoadians clean then, you baka," Eriol reached over the table and flicked her ear.  
  
"Leave Sakura alone," Syaoran said protectively, putting his arm around Sakura as she rubbed her sore head.  
  
"Oooo! My cute little ancestor and Sakura sittin' in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g," Eriol sang, as Tomoyo inspected her recording equipment, making sure the 'moment' had been recorded.  
  
"She's _not_ my girlfriend!" Syaoran scooted his chair across the room, away from Sakura, and sat in a corner.  
  
"Oh, come back here, Li-kun," Tomoyo said. Syaoran grumbled to himself as he moved back to the table.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I know what we can do!" Sakura exclaimed, "We could use the Big Card on the animals in the Science lab!" Tomoyo shook her head and patted Sakura's hand.  
  
"No, dear. Do you really want giant mice roaming the school?"  
  
"Arg." Sakura glared at Eriol.  
  
"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Tomoyo said.  
  
Syaoran suddenly jumped up from the table. "I know what we can do!" he shouted.  
  
~*~  
  
Bwahahahahaha!!! A cliff-hanger! 


End file.
